justicefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TrashArc/Justice Online Walkthrough (WIP!)
Website:http://n.163.com/ If you're a person who is looking to play Justice: Treterous Waters, yet you are a foreigner, it's not a problem. The fact that it's in Chinese might be a little daunting, however, the applications are simple. 'Registering and Log In' Firstly, you would need to sign up for a Netease Account. Here is a helpful guide on how to do it, however, keep in mind that you may not be able to use your own phone number for everything. It's probably more reliable to use a Chinese friend's number, especially when getting into the game. Don't worry, the phone numbers are only used for verifications on the account. There are various pseudo-text/call apps that have the ability to generate a random Chinese number, much like the app WeChat. However, it's still a suggestion to find a friend who is willing to assist with verifying your Netease account. However, as of this date (6/27/2018), phone numbers starting with 170 or 171 will be invalid in-game since they cannot receive verification text. Basically, if your friend has a Chinese phone number that doesn't start with 170 or 171, you're going to want to hug their golden thighs for anything in-game that requires a phone number. The download to the game is here. Regardless of what you pick, either the left golden button or the right golden bottom, the end result will still be the same. Just make sure that your PC has enough space. After pressing either of the downloads and opening the installation patch and doing all the good stuff, you will be given a window with beautiful scenery and the like. On the side, it will ask for your Netease username and password with two little check marks on the bottom, the first little box for automatic log in while the second box is to remember the password. The top blue button is to log in and the bottom button is to start the game patching then log in. I suggest logging in first--it really doesn't matter. From there, it will start to patch; you'll see a little black box on the bottom right. Just let it run until completion. This might take a good portion of your day. On the client window, when you pick your server, you should be able to see little diamonds or words next to the names of the servers. Keep an eye on these colors to know the status of each server. Any of the servers that are with red lettering will prevent you from getting into them via a pop up. When you log into the game from the client version, another window will pop up, greeting you with the Terms of Service of the game. You will have to click the left button to agree to the TOS (this will be added to wiki later). You might have to complete a security bypass if you do need to do so. All of it is fairly easy, however, so no need to be too worried about it. Before you log into the game, and around this part of your journey, it's going to ask you to activate your account, that is if you haven't activated your account already. If you have already completed this step, then you don't have to worry too much. Just remember that there is another pop up that might happen that might inform you that you cannot connect to the server. One thing that will happen is that you will have to put in a security code. To do this, you need to go to this link and to download the this app on your phone and install it and sign into your Netease account there. If you sign in successfully, then you can use the six-digit code in-game when the pop up asks for it. You will need this app for the code every time you want to log into the game. Keep in mind that this code will change every 15 or so seconds. ---- (( Under construction!!! Expected date to resume: undetermined. )) Category:Blog posts